narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kioshi Nakano
| birthdate = ?? | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = ?? | hometown = Gesstono | homecountry = Moon | affiliation = Moon | previous affiliation = Tsukimiyako | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Rasen ClanKB Nakano Clan | family = Nagako Ōtsutsuki (Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother) Michiko Ōtsutsuki (Great-Great-Great Grandmother) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Great-Great-Grandmother) Azami Soga (Great-Grandmother) Koma Soga (Great-Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Great-Grandmother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Great-Granduncle) Kan Korimachi (Great-Grandfather) Kaname Soga (Grandfather) Takeko Nakano (Grandmother) Kaminoshi (Grandfather) Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki (Grandmother) Iname Soga (Granduncle) Umako Soga (Granduncle) Akiyama Soga (Grandaunt) Osamu Otsutsuki (Father) Sada Nakano (Mother) Kiaishi Nakano (Aunt) Kyūki (Aunt) Fūgetsu Soga (Aunt) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Aunt) Ayano Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Ayame Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Asami Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Kazumi Ōtsutsuki (Aunt) Hiroaki Soga (Uncle) Kamiyo Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Toshiko Nakano (Sister) Reiha Nakano (Sister) Kimiko Nakano (Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Will Materialisation | tools = }} Kiyoshi Nakano (中野淳, Pure Central Field) is a ranked shinobi from the establishment of Tsukimiyako. Acting as the protector of his four siblings, Kioshi keeps an eye on all of them and is especially protective of his youngest sister, who is also his fraternal twin. Inheriting his the physique, speed and strength of his father and the tenacious personality, strong will and powerful mind of his mother, Kioshi is very straightforward in situations and isn't one to cut corners. Acting as the guardian of the family, he makes it a priority that his sisters are out of harm's way...and away from guys. While he wants to become great like his parents, he doesn't exactly want to be the best, as he thinks being the best would be quite boring and pointless. Background Appearance Kioshi is a rather tall man, standing at ?'?", and said to be very handsome by his female peeps. He has blond hair, a trait he gets from his mother, and the striking, blood-red eyes. Coupled with his amazing musculature, his eyes often strike intimidation into foes, causing them to quite literally become paralysed from merely looking at him. He is never seen wearing a shirt, and always wears khaki shorts. When is is wearing something over his shoulders, it's normally a jacket of some sort, left open in the front. He is always seen wearing a backwards snapback. Personality Unlike his mother and father, in combat, Kioshi is seem as extremely ruthless on targets, having no problem turning things up a notch to prove his dominance, though Osamu often scolds him for doing such a thing. While he tends to respect the ladies, he can be rather blunt at times and shows no interest in a potential relationship. More Soon Abilities Taijutsu Kenjutsu Trivia *Kioshi's voice actor is Akon. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality